Juste nous deux
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Au printemps de l'année 1998, Dean et Luna ont vécu des épreuves qui marquent à tout jamais. Mais ces noirs souvenirs laissent peu à peu place à d'autres sentiments. Lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils se sentent un peu plus forts, et beaucoup moins tristes. Sous les yeux de leurs amis, dans leurs cœurs, les choses changent, ils pourraient même être les derniers à s'en apercevoir.
1. Luna

**Note d'auteur** **: Cette fic dort dans mon ordi depuis... plus de trois ans maintenant, il était temps que je la publie ! Ce sera une fic en 4 chapitres, chacun d'un point de vue différent, sur la relation entre Dean et Luna : ceux de Luna, Dean, Seamus et Ginny. Je n'ai écrit que Luna et Seamus pour l'instant, mais comme les chapitres sont plus ou moins indépendants, aucun ne se finira avec un suspense insoutenable, donc je culpabilise moins de commencer à publier alors que la fic n'est pas finie^^**

 **Merci à Labige pour avoir bêtaté ce premier chapitre :)  
**

 **/i\ Attention /!\ (oui j'aime bien les avertissements dramatiques xD) : Quand j'ai écrit cette fic, j'étais convaincue que Dean et Luna avaient passé du temps ensemble au Manoir Malefoy, alors que Dean y arrive en même temps que HHR, du coup, elle est un peu hors-canon (mais en même temps c'est une idée qui me plaît trop en vrai) :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le fenouil embaume jusque dans la maison. Le soleil se lève à peine. À l'horizon, là où finit la mer, le ciel est encore sombre. La façade orientale du cottage orné de coquillages commence doucement à s'éclairer, de cette pâle lueur des matins de printemps. Et toujours cette odeur de fenouil, cette senteur anisée. Elle change avec les heures, selon que le soleil l'a réchauffée de ses rayons ou après la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Luna inspire profondément, accoudée à la fenêtre de la cuisine. La maison est silencieuse, tout le monde dort encore, sauf peut-être le gobelin. Elle l'entend souvent se lever la nuit, faire les cent pas, maugréer dans sa barbe. Elle se demande ce qu'ils peuvent se dire, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ça doit être très important, ça a sûrement un lien avec les Joncheruines qui ne cessent de bourdonner autour de Harry. Elle lit son regard, ses peurs, ses doutes. Dans la journée, il ne cesse de regarder par la fenêtre, comme un animal enfermé qui craint l'orage. Il a ce besoin irrépressible de sortir, il disparaît parfois pendant des heures, mais ne revient pas plus apaisé…

Il doit être six heures du matin. Les oiseaux marins commencent à s'éveiller et elle entend les mouettes, les cormorans, qui nichent dans les falaises au bord desquelles s'élève la chaumière. Une fois, Luna est allée s'allonger juste au bord de la falaise, la tête dans le vide, et elle a observé le manège des oiseaux pendant des heures. Infatigables parents, qui ne cessent de plonger dans l'océan et d'en rapporter des poissons pour nourrir leurs petits. Elle a vu un oisillon tomber, alors sans hésiter elle a jeté un sortilège de Lévitation pour le ramener dans son nid. L'oisillon lui a souri – les oiseaux peuvent sourire, vous ne le saviez pas ? – et elle l'a appelé Ernest. Il ne répond pas encore à son nom, mais c'est parce qu'il est trop petit.

Luna esquisse un petit sourire et boit une gorgée de thé, un thé délicieux à la lavande de mer et au sisymbre, qui lui rappelle un peu l'infusion de Ravegourde que son père prépare lorsqu'ils ont des invités. C'était un cadeau de la tante de Ron à Fleur et Bill. Fleur voulait la jeter sous prétexte que c'est infect, mais l'a conservée en voyant qu'elle plaisait au moins à une personne.

Un bruit inhabituel la sort de ses pensées. D'ordinaire, la maison commence à s'animer lorsque le soleil atteint ce piton solitaire au large des falaises. Luna lève la tête, le bruit vient de juste au-dessus. C'est la chambre que partagent Harry, Ron et Dean. Les pas se déplacent, quelqu'un vient de se lever. Un léger grincement de porte. Elle entend bientôt l'eau couler, quelqu'un prend sa douche. Luna reste silencieuse, concentrée sur tous les bruits, comme un chat à l'affût. Elle guette l'escalier, encore dans l'obscurité. Mais elle reconnaît la silhouette élancée dès que celle-ci apparaît.

— Bonjour Dean, dit-elle à mi-voix, pour ne pas éveiller toute la maisonnée.

— Déjà levée ? Je croyais être le premier.

Luna secoue la tête avec un sourire et reporte son regard sur la mer qui scintille au-delà des falaises. Un silence s'installe, tandis que Dean fait chauffer de l'eau et choisit un thé noir à la cerise et aux fleurs bleues qui sent divinement bon. Lui aussi, il sent bon. Il a utilisé le même savon que Bill, mais le parfum n'est pourtant pas le même. Il y a une part de lui dedans, une part qu'elle connaît très bien depuis qu'ils ont passé tant de temps ensemble dans les geôles du Manoir Malefoy.

Et c'est un parfum qui l'apaise dès qu'elle le sent près d'elle, qui lui rappelle les longs moments qu'elle et Dean passaient enlacés, pour se tenir chaud et faire abstraction de l'horreur autour d'eux.

Dean s'appuie contre le plan de travail, juste à côté d'elle, le regard vers l'océan.

— Tu te lèves tous les matins à cette heure-ci ? demande-t-il.

— Oui, je regarde le soleil se lever. Et j'écoute les oiseaux de mer se réveiller.

Dean esquisse un sourire, très doux. C'est le premier adjectif qui vient à Luna lorsqu'elle pense à Dean. « Doux ».

Quand il sourit, quand il parle, quand il rit, quand il peint, quand il regarde les gens qu'il apprécie… Luna aime cette douceur, elle la change de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui ne pensent qu'à ce qu'il se passera ensuite, qui ne restent pas en place, qui semblent pressés de partir…

Dean repose sa tasse, vide. Luna finit la sienne avec une petite grimace, les feuilles au fond de la tasse ont trop infusé.

— Tu as des choses à expier pour boire un truc pareil ? demande Dean avec un petit rire en la voyant grimacer.

— C'est très bon ! rétorque Luna. Mais j'oublie toujours que le fond de la tasse est trop amer.

— S'il n'y avait que le fond de la tasse…

Luna pouffe de rire. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, cette remarque aurait été un peu vexante, sans doute teintée d'une moquerie un peu dédaigneuse, comme quand Hermione la reprend sur les Ronflaks. Mais Dean n'est pas méprisant. Quand il plaisante, il y a toujours une étincelle dans ses yeux, il n'est jamais méchant, et surtout pas avec elle. Elle sait qu'il ne croit pas tout ce qu'elle lui raconte, mais il ne l'envoie jamais sur les roses ; il l'écoute, avec un petit sourire, un peu rêveur, un peu amusé.

— Je vais voir les oiseaux, tu viens avec moi ? demande-t-elle.

— S'ils sont enfin réveillés, je ne vais pas manquer ça ! Je vais chercher mon carnet à dessin.

Lorsqu'il redescend, Luna lui prend la main et l'entraîne dehors. Ce geste est devenu naturel entre eux et Hermione l'a taquinée là-dessus une fois, mais Luna a répondu que c'était normal de faire ça entre amis. Non ? Dean est son ami après tout.

Ils arrivent au bord de la falaise. Luna s'agenouille, Dean fait comme elle.

— Il y a un sacré vent, fait-il en serrant son carnet contre lui. On ne risque rien ?

— Non, une fois allongés, le vent ne peut plus nous emporter.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Luna se couche au bord de la falaise. Elle voit que Dean hésite, mais il finit par l'imiter.

— Regarde, murmure-t-elle en penchant la tête vers le pied des falaises.

Dean se penche, ses mains agrippées au bord de la falaise comme les serres d'un aigle, les jointures blanches à force de s'accrocher.

— Par Merlin, c'est génial ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu as vu tous ces oiseaux ?

— Je te l'avais bien dit !

— Ah non, tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était aussi cool ! Oh regarde, le cormoran là-bas ! Et la mouette ! Non les deux mouettes, qui nourrissent le même nid, et tous ces petits !

Luna lui désigne un nid sur leur droite.

— Tu vois les quatre oisillons ? Tu vois celui avec une petite tache sur l'aile gauche ? Je l'ai appelé Ernest.

Elle a soudain peur de voir le regard de Dean changer, qu'il la considère avec perplexité comme tous les autres, et qu'il décide d'aller faire autre chose plutôt que de l'écouter. Mais Dean sourit et adresse un signe de la main à l'oisillon :

— Salut Ernest ! Bon appétit !

Luna éclate de rire tandis que Dean continue à saluer les autres oiseaux, à leur donner des noms un peu bizarres, à leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Puis il met son calepin devant lui et prend le crayon qu'il avait glissé sur son oreille. Alors l'expression de son visage change, son sourire s'efface sans pour autant durcir son expression, il fronce légèrement les sourcils et le crayon commence à courir sur le papier. Luna contemple, fascinée, les oiseaux prendre vie sous les mains de Dean, tandis qu'il esquisse les ombres, les plumes, ajoute cet éclat dans leurs yeux qui les rend si réels.

Dean doit sentir qu'elle l'observe car il lève la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Ils restent un instant ainsi, sans parler. Dean se redresse alors et s'assoit à côté d'elle en tailleur. Il pose son calepin sur ses mollets, bloquant les pages pour qu'elles ne s'envolent pas. Luna commence à se relever, mais Dean s'exclame :

— Non ! Enfin heu… reste comme ça. Je voudrais te dessiner… Juste là, comme ça.

Alors Luna se rallonge dans l'herbe éparse, croise les bras et pose son menton dessus. Elle sent la main de Dean, un peu hésitante, déplacer une mèche de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il frôle la peau de son cou, un léger frisson la parcourt. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir pris un deuxième pull, les matins d'avril sont encore frais.

— Tu veux que je bouge la tête ou…

— Non, non, reste comme ça, tu es parfaite… Je veux dire, c'est parfait, pour dessiner, la lumière est juste bien.

Luna sourit et ferme les yeux. Le soleil caresse son visage, le vent joue avec ses cheveux, Dean remet une mèche en place de temps en temps. Elle a l'étrange impression qu'il s'attarde, et se dit que ses cheveux sont encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude avec ce vent et qu'il essaye de les discipliner un peu sans lui faire mal.

Il est toujours délicat avec elle, comme s'il avait peur de la casser, elle a entendu Ron plaisanter avec ça, l'autre jour, après que Dean l'a bousculée par mégarde et s'est beaucoup excusé. « Tu sais, elle n'est pas en verre, vieux, tu ne vas pas la casser si tu la malmènes un peu ! »

Dean l'a fusillé du regard et Luna a compris que ce qui aurait dû être une plaisanterie en temps normal lui a plutôt rappelé leur séjour au Manoir Malefoy et les mauvais traitements qu'ils ont reçus tous les deux. Elle en rêve toutes les nuits ; il lui arrive même de se réveiller en sursaut et que Hermione soit allongée sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le plafond. Quand elle voit que Luna est réveillée, elle lui fait un petit sourire et parfois elle vient la rejoindre, s'assoit sur le matelas et elles discutent un petit peu, avant que le sommeil ne revienne.

Mais Luna rêve aussi des moments qui suivaient les violences. Elle se revoit soigner patiemment les blessures de Dean tandis que lui délirait, à moitié conscient. Elle le revoit la serrer dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux, la bercer, tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à pleurer, tant et si bien qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras.

Elle rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers Dean, dont le visage est éclairé par le soleil. Il lève les yeux, croise son regard et lui sourit. Alors Luna commence à imaginer que ce soit cet instant-là qui habite désormais ses rêves. Ce moment parfait, dans la lumière du soleil levant, alors que les vagues s'écrasent contre la falaise, que les oiseaux emplissent le ciel de leurs cris.

Et Dean qui la regarde avec toute la douceur du monde.

Parce que c'est ce genre de moment qu'elle veut graver dans sa mémoire. Ces instants rares, où la guerre paraît si lointaine, où leur séjour au Manoir Malefoy semble n'avoir été qu'un mauvais rêve. Juste elle et Dean, au bord de cette falaise. Elle se sent si sereine rien qu'à le regarder que cette pensée lui fait battre le cœur plus vite.

Luna aime beaucoup Dean, mais pas comme elle aime Harry ou Neville. C'est différent, elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, et à vrai dire elle n'a pas envie de se compliquer la vie avec ce genre de question. Elle est bien avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte. Juste elle et lui.

Juste Luna et Dean.

* * *

 **Note de fin** **:** **Voilàààà j'espère que ça vous a plu :) Des fois que vous ayez zappé la note d'auteur (vu qu'elle est à rallonge, je ne vous en veux pas xD) je reprécise : j'étais persuadée à l'époque où j'ai écrit cette fic que Luna et Dean avaient passé du temps au Manoir Malefoy, alors que Dean y arrive en même temps que HHR. Donc voilà, une bonne partie du chapitre est hors-canon, ce n'était pas voulu, mais bon, je n'ai pas eu envie de changer quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'aime bien cette idée en vrai !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**


	2. Seamus

**Note d'auteur** **:** **Voilà le 2e chapitre de cette fic, cette fois du point de vue de Seamus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Une autre ! s'exclama Seamus en brandissant sa chope.

Dean pouffa de rire et faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre bière. Seamus eut un grand sourire en constatant que son ami ne regrettait visiblement pas de l'avoir suivi dans ce pub de Thar Cnoc, le seul village sorcier d'Irlande. Il avait déjà fréquenté des pubs, à Londres notamment, mais rien ne valait cette ambiance, cette musique, l'accent des habitués… Un orchestre jouait des chants traditionnels, entonnés par l'assistance en chœur dans une cacophonie épouvantable, chacun chantant plus faux que son voisin.

— Alors, je t'avais dit que ça te plairait ! Il n'y a pas ça en Angleterre, pas même en Écosse !

— Le pub des Trois Balais est quand même cool, tu admettras.

— Ouais, bien sûr… Et puis on y a eu de bons moments, ça joue aussi.

— J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité…

— Comme si toute une vie s'était écoulée depuis la bataille. Pas plus de six mois pourtant.

Seamus se rembrunit légèrement lorsque le souvenir de la Bataille de Poudlard ressurgit. C'était encore tellement frais dans leurs esprits, mais leur volonté de la mettre derrière eux, de ne pas la laisser envahir leurs pensées lui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était déroulée des années auparavant.

— Tu as des nouvelles de Lavande ? demanda-t-il à Dean.

— Non. Et j'ai discuté avec Parvati l'autre jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne lui a envoyé qu'une carte pour son anniversaire, en septembre…

— Oh, crotte de Leprechaun, j'ai complètement oublié ! s'exclama Seamus.

— Je sais, j'ai signé pour nous deux sur la carte que je lui ai envoyée, répondit Dean avec un petit sourire malicieux. Oui, je te disais qu'elle n'avait reçu qu'une carte, avec quelques mots griffonnés, totalement impersonnels. Je ne sais pas si on la reverra parmi nous de sitôt.

— On n'a pas été assez là pour elle.

Seamus se sentait toujours horriblement coupable lorsqu'il pensait à Lavande. Oh, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup sortis ensemble, à vrai dire ça lui semblait avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité aussi. Mais ils avaient été bons amis, ils avaient combattu aux côtés l'un de l'autre. C'était elle qui avait le plus souffert de la guerre, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son visage défiguré, il frissonnait. C'était tellement injuste…

— Bon, et toi alors, tu as revu notre petit elfe préféré ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus enjouée.

Il sourit en voyant Dean manquer s'étouffer avec sa bière. Seamus avait toujours su où taper pour le faire réagir, et il éprouvait un indicible contentement lorsque cette méthode faisait encore ses preuves.

— De… de quoi tu parles ? balbutia Dean.

— Vieux, tu n'as jamais su me mentir, et ce ne sont pas les deux pintes que tu viens d'ingurgiter qui vont t'y aider…

— Si tu parles de Luna…

— Évidemment que je parle de Luna ! Dean, je n'ai entendu parler que d'elle depuis la Bataille, Luna-ci, Luna a dit ça, Luna adorerait ci, Luna n'a jamais aimé ça…

Seamus avait toujours envié la peau sombre de son ami, qui rougissait beaucoup moins facilement que lui avec son teint pâle d'Irlandais. Mais là, même un aveugle aurait pu voir les joues de Dean foncer à vue d'œil.

— On a échangé pas mal de lettres cet été, mais depuis septembre ça s'est beaucoup raréfié. Elle est retournée à Poudlard, elle doit être très occupée. Les ASPIC, tout ça… Elle a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un, tu te souviens de Corner, le Serdaigle avec qui était sortie Ginny ? Il était pas mal, et il refait sa septième année…

Seamus se serait donné des gifles. Il n'avait jamais vu Dean se mettre dans un état pareil pour une fille, pas même pour Ginny – et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu lui casser les pieds avec les yeux de Ginny, les cheveux de Ginny, le rire de Ginny, et d'autres atouts de Ginny qui prenaient beaucoup d'importance quand il avait une ou deux Bièraubeurres dans le nez…

Mais Luna, c'était totalement différent. À chaque fois qu'il en parlait, Seamus avait l'impression qu'il la plaçait sur un piédestal, elle avait un côté un peu irréel, comme le personnage d'un conte ou d'une légende. C'était pour ça que Seamus avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « le petit elfe », et heureusement, Dean comme lui ayant connaissance de la culture moldue, ce mot leur évoquait davantage ceux du Seigneur des Anneaux que les vrais elfes du monde sorcier… Même si Dean faisait toujours semblant de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait quand il la surnommait ainsi.

— Je doute que Luna soit du genre à sortir avec un gars parce qu'il est « pas mal », tenta Seamus.

Dean ne répondit pas mais il avait l'air un petit peu moins désemparé. Seamus eut soudain une idée :

— Dis-moi vieux, tu sais quand a lieu la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

— Vu que celle du premier week-end de novembre est déjà passée, je suppose que la prochaine aura lieu mi-décembre. Si ça n'a pas changé depuis les années précédentes.

— Eh bien on va y aller.

— Quoi ? Tu crois qu'on a le droit ? Et puis on sera peut-être de trop ou…

— Manquerait plus qu'en tant que sorciers on n'ait pas le droit de se promener dans le seul village sorcier de Grande-Bretagne… marmonna Seamus. Et puis tiens, ce n'est pas pour toi, j'ai envie de revoir des gens moi, et je suis sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir de te revoir aussi.

Il connaissait Dean, s'il lui disait ouvertement que cette visite était un moyen de lui permettre de revoir Luna, il refuserait, parce qu'il voulait se débrouiller tout seul, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, qu'il savait tout à fait comment s'y prendre, non mais sans blague. Et puis Seamus avait ça en tête depuis un moment, il avait eu l'intention d'aller à la première sortie de l'année mais un mauvais rhume l'avait cloué au lit, condamné à être soigné à coups de Pimentine sous l'œil vigilant de sa mère. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre les vacances de Noël pour revoir tout le monde, et s'il pouvait du même coup faire cesser les lamentations tragiques de Dean, ce ne serait pas un mal…

Il sortit un agenda et d'un coup de baguette tapota sur le dimanche 13 décembre. Le petit encadré du jour se mit à clignoter dans des teintes criardes et Seamus rangea le carnet dans sa poche.

— Voilà, je ne risque pas d'oublier, il me chantera l'hymne irlandais pour me le rappeler ! C'est insupportable d'ailleurs, l'enchantement commence à se dissiper un peu avec la fin d'année, l'an prochain je prendrai le nouveau que George Weasley vient de sortir et qui fait des feux d'artifices pour te rappeler un évènement.

— Content qu'il continue à inventer des trucs, avec ce qui est arrivé à leur famille…

— Ron l'aide à la boutique, aux dernières nouvelles. Ils se serrent les coudes dans cette famille, ça aide à remonter la pente.

Dean acquiesça et termina sa bière d'une traite.

— Eh bien c'est noté, dit-il en reposant la chope de métal sur la table. Le 13 décembre, à Pré-au-Lard.

Seamus dissimula un sourire en voyant les mains de son ami fébriles, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que son anniversaire avait été avancé de trois mois. Il avait toujours imaginé Luna comme l'incarnation d'un petit être mythologique, capable d'ensorceler les gens, appartenant à leur monde sans vraiment y avoir sa place. Parfois, quand il voyait Dean, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être raison, après tout…

~oOo~

Seamus sentit un intense bonheur l'envahir lorsque lui et Dean arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, par transplanage. Revoir ce village qu'il avait arpenté pendant des années lors de sa scolarité, dans lequel il avait dépensé la majorité de son argent de poche, où il avait bu sa première Bièraubeurre – la bière moldue que lui avait autorisée son père lorsqu'il était gamin, pendant les grands repas de famille, semblait bien fade à côté de cette merveille – lui faisait l'effet de revenir à la maison,

Il neigeait dru, et il mit aussitôt le capuchon de sa cape, tandis que Dean s'enveloppait le bas du visage dans sa bonne vieille écharpe aux couleurs rouge et or de leur maison.

— Il y a déjà des élèves, on les a peut-être ratés… marmonna Dean.

Seamus le voyait regarder autour d'eux comme un animal à l'affût, essayant de distinguer à travers le rideau de flocons des silhouettes familières.

— La sortie dure toute la journée, je te rappelle. On va faire un tour, d'habitude on attendait le début d'après-midi pour aller aux Trois Balais, ils doivent être dans une boutique.

Dean acquiesça et Seamus émit un soupir à la fois amusé et excédé. Ça allait être joyeux, tiens…

Les mains gelées, ils se réfugièrent dans le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne, la première boutique qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin. Plusieurs élèves avaient eu la même idée, des visages qui étaient vaguement connus à Seamus, plus jeunes qu'eux pour la plupart, aucun septième année. Ils flânèrent dans la petite boutique en attendant de se réchauffer, regardant les plumes et les parchemins, les encres, les ensembles de correspondance – Seamus ne put résister à un ensemble de papier à lettres et enveloppes décoré d'entrelacs celtes dorés, il était très probable qu'il ne l'utiliserait jamais pour ne pas le gaspiller, mais on pouvait toujours rêver.

À chaque fois que la petite cloche sonnait, indiquant que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait de la boutique, Dean tournait la tête vers la porte, à une telle fréquence que Seamus décida de quitter le magasin avant que ça ne devienne un tic.

— On va bien finir par les croiser, soupira-t-il. Ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle de les prévenir, là on leur fait la surprise, ce sera cool !

Dean acquiesça avec un sourire peu convaincu, ses yeux voyageant sans cesse d'un groupe d'élèves à un autre. Et fort heureusement pour Seamus – et les nerfs optiques de Dean qui devaient commencer à fatiguer –, au moment où ils s'engageaient dans une ruelle, la porte d'une apothicairerie devant eux s'ouvrit et en sortirent cinq silhouettes familières, emmitouflées dans des écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage ou ses cheveux pour repérer Luna dans le groupe, il y avait de fortes chances que ce bonnet violet à pompon orange, décoré de bestioles vertes faites au crochet, lui appartienne…

— Ah, les voilà ! claironna Seamus pour attirer leur attention.

Il vit avec plaisir d'immenses sourires illuminer les visages familiers, et ce fut Hermione qui s'avança la première vers Dean et lui pour les serrer dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement ravie. Vous auriez dû nous prévenir !

— On voulait vous faire la surprise, ça a l'air réussi !

— Tu parles d'une bonne surprise ! s'exclama Neville en le gratifiant d'une forte accolade.

Seamus jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dean vers qui Luna s'était précipitée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le nez et les joues rougies par le froid, paraissant encore plus frêle que d'ordinaire dans sa grande cape.

— Dean ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à son cou – et Seamus regretta de ne pas avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'air ahuri de son ami. Je suis contente de te voir !

Son attention fut détournée par l'étreinte d'une tornade rousse qui obstrua son champ de vision et qu'il devina être Ginny.

— Petits cachottiers va ! dit-elle en riant. Quand je pense que Harry et Ron n'ont pas daigné nous honorer de leur présence aujourd'hui, trop de travail qu'ils m'ont dit… Je pense plutôt qu'hier soir ils ont un peu forcé sur le whisky Pur-Feu pendant le pot qu'ils ont pris avec leurs collègues…

— J'ai toujours su que Harry était un pochtron, sa réputation est largement surfaite, renchérit Ernie, déclenchant de grands éclats de rire.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre à la Tête de Sanglier, histoire de saluer ce bon vieux Al, comme disait Ginny. Et puis ce serait plus calme qu'aux Trois Balais où tout Poudlard irait sans doute se retrouver.

L'auberge était toujours aussi peu accueillante, ou du moins l'aurait-elle été pour quelqu'un qui y serait venu pour la première fois. Pour Seamus, elle était le lieu qui avait protégé tous les élèves de Poudlard qui n'étaient pas allés se battre, plus de six mois auparavant. Il regarda le portrait de la jeune fille – Ariana Dumbledore, comme le leur avait raconté Harry –, se rappelant du passage secret dissimulé derrière. Et immédiatement, il se sentit comme chez lui.

— Ah, je vous attendais ! Vous n'alliez pas venir à Pré-au-Lard sans me dire bonjour tout de même ! s'exclama la voix bourrue d'Abelforth qui surgit de derrière le comptoir pour les saluer.

Seamus risqua un regard vers Dean et Luna. Côte à côte, ils échangeaient des sourires furtifs de temps à autres. C'était toujours Dean qui détournait le regard le premier, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le surprenne, et que cela suscite des questions. Seamus dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Ses sentiments pour Luna étaient si évidents que même la chèvre d'Abelforth devait s'en être rendu compte. Sa façon de la regarder, de se tenir près d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules, à sans cesse lui jeter des regards comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse…

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table dans un coin de la salle. Celle d'à côté était occupée par une sorcière à première vue très bossue, mais lorsque Seamus vit sa cape bouger dans son dos, il devina qu'il s'agissait d'ailes, et s'installa le plus loin possible de ce qui semblait être une harpie.

Hermione commença à leur parler des nouveaux professeurs, notamment celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, une jeune femme ayant une formation d'Auror et très enthousiaste – un peu trop même, elle avait failli mettre le feu à la salle en libérant un bébé dragon que Hagrid avait dû venir calmer en urgence. Ils discutèrent des reconstructions du château, des différents endroits que les première année évitaient comme la peste, comme quelques couloirs où plusieurs combats s'étaient déroulés lors de la Bataille et qui avaient vu la mort d'élèves et Aurors.

— Le château est sûr ? demanda Dean, l'air un peu inquiet. Je veux dire… les protections ont été remises en place, tout ça ?

— Évidemment ! s'exclama Neville. Je te rappelle que c'est McGonagall qui tient la boutique, maintenant, ça file droit !

— Dumbledore ne ferait pas mieux qu'elle, renchérit Hermione. Heureusement qu'elle a été là pour tout remettre sur pied.

— Je crois que même les professeurs ont peur d'elle, dit Luna avec un petit sourire.

Seamus se tourna vers elle et se figea un instant. Il rêvait où elle tenait la main de Dean ?... Visiblement, personne d'autre n'avait remarqué quoique ce soit. Il regarda discrètement, mais pas de doute, la main de Luna s'était posée sur celle de Dean. Ledit Dean semblait s'être totalement pétrifié sur place, comme s'il n'osait pas bouger un muscle de peur que Luna enlève sa main. Seamus se serait étouffé de rire s'il n'avait pas eu peur d'attirer l'attention des autres sur ce qu'il se passait.

Oui, ça le faisait rire, parce que Dean lui avait soutenu mordicus pendant des mois qu'entre Luna et lui, ce n'était que de l'amitié, que non il ne ressentait rien pour elle, qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup mais que ça n'irait pas plus loin… Des dizaines de lettres échangées pendant l'été ? Eh bien oui, ils restaient en contact, c'était normal ! S'il s'était passé quoique ce soit au Manoir Malefoy, ou à la Chaumière aux Coquillages ? Non, mais ça… il ne préférait pas en parler, ça ne voulait rien dire, le contexte était particulier, la guerre, tout ça… On fait des choses sans réfléchir.

Ça le faisait rire et ça lui enlevait un poids du cœur. Parce que la guerre avait anéanti tellement de familles, avait fait tellement de morts qu'il ne se trouvait pas une personne dans l'entourage de Seamus qui ne fût pas en deuil d'une personne de sa famille ou d'un ami. Alors, ces deux mains réunies, c'était comme une lueur d'espoir pour lui, la preuve que tout pouvait continuer, que la vie reprenait son cours, que l'avenir se dessinait. Ils étaient tous si jeunes, autour de cette table. La plus âgée avait dix-neuf ans, ils étaient des gosses. Des gosses entraînés dans une guerre qu'ils avaient eu du mal à comprendre, mais dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés corps et âme, et qui les avait poussés à grandir bien trop vite.

Dean lui avait brièvement raconté l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient vécu au Manoir Malefoy, il s'était davantage étendu sur les jours passés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, durant lesquels il avait eu l'impression de revivre, et pas uniquement grâce au soleil, au bruit de la mer, au vent sur son visage. Dean avait parlé de Luna, pendant des heures Seamus l'avait écouté raconter la façon dont elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, dont elle l'avait aidé à refaire surface après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui avait parlé de cette lumière en elle, de son sourire, de ses extravagances.

Et même si Dean lui avait soutenu pendant longtemps qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, Seamus avait compris en quelques secondes la force du lien qui les unissait. Dean avait mis un moment à admettre ce qu'il ressentait, et à partir de cet instant, un mois plus tôt, il ne l'avait plus jamais nié. Mais il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Luna. Elle appréciait Dean, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux sans aucun doute, mais y avait-il plus…

En buvant sa Bièraubeurre et en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation en cours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son meilleur ami à la dérobée. Il semblait s'être un peu détendu, et Luna n'avait pas retiré sa main. Mieux – et Seamus ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui, qu'il savait timide et peu entreprenant –, Dean avait retourné la sienne et entrelacé ses doigts à ceux de Luna. Seamus croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui discutait avec Luna et à qui le manège n'avait visiblement pas échappé. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret, que personne d'autre ne vit, et reprit sa discussion avec Luna.

Dean adressa un sourire un peu tremblant à Seamus et engagea la conversation sur ce qu'il avait appris de Poudlard en écoutant Luna et Hermione. Il avait plus que jamais l'air d'un gamin qui vient de recevoir le cadeau de ses rêves, ses yeux brillaient et il parlait avec trop d'enthousiasme. Mais Seamus ne dit rien, il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Cette histoire ne concernait que son meilleur ami, juste lui et Luna.

Juste Dean et Luna.

* * *

 **Note de fin** **:** **Voilàààà j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu J'ai beaucoup axé sur l'amitié de Dean et Seamus, parce que je la trouve géniale, je ne voulais pas juste m'orienter sur sa perception de la relation entre Dean et Luna !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
**


	3. Ginny

**Note d'auteur : Après presque un an sans mise à jour, voici le 3e chapitre :) Que j'ai lui-même commencé à écrire en mai 2018... Oui, je suis un peu lente, je ne veux rien entendre xD**

 **On passe donc au point de vue Ginny, que j'espère très fort avoir réussi, parce que c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (dans les livres), qui pète le feu, qui a du bagou, mais j'ai toujours peur de tomber dans l'extrême que je n'aime pas lire, c'est à dire la Ginny "crue", limite insolente avec les profs et agressive avec tout le monde...**

 **Voilà, du coup j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était la première fois que Ginny entrait dans la salle 10 du Ministère. Tristement célèbre pour y avoir vu se dérouler les procès de Bellatrix, de Barty Croupton, de Karkaroff, et celui de Harry quelques années plus tôt.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds dans un tribunal. Elle se serait volontiers passée de cet apport à sa culture. L'ambiance qui régnait là était pesante, oppressante. Elle sentit les regards se poser sur elle lorsque la porte claqua dans son dos et qu'elle grimpa les marches des gradins réservés au public. La plupart des regards qu'elle croisa ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Probablement des gens qu'elle avait vus dans les journaux, ou des Aurors qui travaillaient avec Harry…

Le procès des Malefoy était l'attraction de l'année pour les sorciers britanniques. Près d'un an s'était écoulé depuis la bataille de Poudlard, tous les autres procès avaient eu lieu, elle soupçonnait le département de la Justice magique d'avoir voulu garder le meilleur pour la fin. Une sorte d'apothéose dans la victoire du bien sur le mal. Le symbolisme, toujours.

Son regard accrocha celui qu'elle cherchait, et elle se faufila jusqu'à lui, soulagée de voir enfin un visage ami. Elle aurait bien dit « jovial », mais c'était le dernier mot qui aurait convenu pour décrire l'expression qu'affichait Dean Thomas à cet instant. Il se décala légèrement pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir près de lui sur le banc. D'un coup d'œil elle remarqua ses phalanges blanchies, crispées sur le bord du banc, comme s'il s'y accrochait pour ne pas tomber.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse, bien que consciente de l'inutilité de sa question.

— Tu l'as vue ? murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

Ginny secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas vu Luna. Le public n'avait pas de contact avec les personnes appelées à la barre des témoins.

— Pourquoi l'ont-ils convoquée ? souffla Dean, la voix tremblante. Ils ne se rendent pas compte…

Ginny posa une main sur son épaule, mais il ne se détendit pas. Elle le sentait crispé sous ses doigts, comme un fauve sur le point de bondir. Mais ce n'était pas du tout l'état d'esprit de Dean à cet instant. Tout en lui trahissait l'inquiétude, la peur même. Mais pas la colère. Alors que c'était le seul sentiment que Ginny éprouvait à cet instant.

— Évidemment qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte. C'est la Justice, Dean, ils ne connaissent pas la compassion. Les faits, l'exécution, c'est tout ce qui importe pour eux.

— Quand j'ai su qu'ils lui avaient dit de venir, j'ai essayé d'envoyer un courrier… En fait j'ai envoyé au moins une dizaine de hiboux, mais à chaque fois la même foutue réponse : « C'est la procédure, Mr Thomas. Si Miss Lovegood ne témoigne pas, elle pourrait être condamnée pour délit d'entrave à la justice… » J'aurais pu prendre sa place, je le leur ai demandé, moi aussi j'ai passé du temps chez les Malefoy avec elle ! Mais pas suffisamment il faut croire…

Il s'affaissa soudain et se prit la tête dans les mains, comme si elle allait exploser. Ginny comprenait on ne peut mieux ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. L'impuissance, le sentiment d'être démuni, de voir la personne qu'on aime marcher vers le bord de la falaise et de ne pouvoir la retenir lorsqu'elle bascule dans le vide… Elle l'avait éprouvé de nombreuses fois l'année où Harry était parti pour la chasse aux Horcruxes.

— Luna est forte Dean, elle y arrivera. Hermione lui a préparé son texte, elle l'a appris par cœur, je l'ai vue faire, elle s'en sort très bien, je t'assure que ça ira vite.

Pathétique. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de ce qu'elle disait, alors comment Dean pourrait-il y croire ? Elle était là quand Luna avait reçu la convocation du Ministère. L'enveloppe violette qui était tombée devant elle un matin au petit-déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serdaigle. À ce souvenir, Ginny sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Quel manque de diplomatie, bon sang ! Envoyer un courrier d'une telle importance à l'école, comme si c'était une banale lettre, sans considération pour la personne qui le recevait, les regards sur elle, les souvenirs que cela faisait remonter…

Luna était sortie de la Grande Salle quasiment aussitôt, Ginny l'avait suivie sans attendre, imitée par Hermione et Neville. Ils l'avaient trouvée immobile au milieu du hall, le regard fixé sur la missive, le teint blême. Hermione lui avait gentiment pris la lettre des mains pour la lire. Sa voix était pleine d'un mélange de fureur et d'ébahissement quand elle leur en avait révélé le contenu :

— Le procès des Malefoy aura lieu dans trois mois, en mars. Ils la convoquent pour témoigner.

Ginny lui avait presque arraché la lettre des mains pour voir cela de ses propres yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Luna ? Dans un tribunal ? Face aux personnes qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer pendant des mois, en la séquestrant et la torturant dans un cachot ? Le Ministère avait perdu la tête ?

Pourtant, cette convocation tombait sous le sens, évidemment. Qui de mieux placé que Luna pour venir témoigner contre les Malefoy à leur procès, raconter les exactions qu'elle avait subies, ajouter un maximum de facteurs aggravants à leur condamnation ? Elle était le témoin idéal bien sûr. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

— J'ai reçu la même la semaine dernière, avait dit Hermione d'une voix cinglante. Parfait, ça leur fera un beau spectacle pour ce procès, un magnifique final. Moi et mon « Sang-de-Bourbe » sur le bras, Luna et sa séquestration…

Ginny ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu un tel sarcasme dans la voix d'Hermione, même quand elle parlait des cours de Divination ou du couple que formaient Lavande et Ron.

— Je dois y aller ?

La voix de Luna avait été si faible que Ginny avait cru l'imaginer. Mais non, en se tournant vers son amie, elle avait vu ses yeux beaucoup trop brillants, son regard suppliant et empreint de panique dirigé vers l'enveloppe violette qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains tremblantes.

Ils étaient restés silencieux, incapables de la mettre face à la vérité. C'était finalement Hermione, comme toujours, qui s'était dévouée :

— On y sera tous les trois, Luna. Harry, Ron et moi. Si tu as besoin, je t'écrirai ce que tu dois dire, tu n'auras qu'à le réciter, et tu partiras aussitôt après.

— Ce n'est pas à huis-clos, donc je viendrai aussi, avait renchéri Ginny.

La question d'une absence aux cours ne s'était même pas posée. Elle savait que McGonagall ne ferait pas obstacle à cette volonté de sa part.

— Je viendrai aussi, avait assuré Neville.

— Vous serez là… avait chuchoté Luna, paraissant légèrement se détendre.

Sans savoir comment, Ginny avait compris le sous-texte de cette phrase. Elle avait alors pris la main de son amie, plongé ses yeux dans les siens, et ajouté d'une voix ferme :

— Et Dean aussi.

Et il était venu, évidemment. Ginny n'en attendait pas moins de Dean. À vrai dire, elle avait presque regretté de l'avoir prévenu quand elle avait reçu sa réponse, dans laquelle elle pouvait lire la panique qui l'habitait à l'idée de voir Luna jetée en pâture aux juges du monde magique.

L'arrivée de Neville la sortit de ses souvenirs. Il s'assit près d'eux, échangea quelques banalités avec Ginny, sans parvenir à sortir Dean de ses pensées. Assis entre eux deux, il demeurait immobile, tendu, le teint pâle, le regard rivé sur la porte par laquelle arriveraient bientôt les témoins.

Le juge Foster parut, s'assit à sa table qui dominait l'assemblée, et annonça le début du procès. Les Malefoy entrèrent à leur tour, et Ginny fut frappée par la maigreur de Mrs Malefoy. Drago avait également piètre allure. Il fuyait l'assemblée du regard, fixant ses mains. Difficile de dire s'il était pâle, il n'avait jamais eu le teint très hâlé, mais on ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il avait bonne mine. De là où elle était, Ginny voyait ses cernes et, pour être honnête, elle n'en tirait aucune satisfaction réelle. Elle avait passé le cap du désir de vengeance. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que cette vague de procès soit enfin terminée, que les victimes des condamnés puissent pour de bon avancer, ne pas sans cesse se voir rappeler les événements les plus traumatisants de leur vie.

Le juge établit la liste des chefs d'accusation, et à mesure qu'il les énumérait, Ginny voyait Mrs Malefoy perdre le peu de contenance qu'elle était parvenue à garder malgré sa maigreur.

Puis vint l'appel aux témoins. Ollivander n'était pas présent, trop vieux probablement pour effectuer le déplacement. Ginny vit défiler trois personnes qui lui étaient inconnues, qui racontèrent leur séquestration au manoir, les sévices qu'on leur avait fait subir, mais ils semblaient si las… Était-elle la seule personne que cette situation mettait dans une colère folle, ici ?

L'avocat des Malefoy aurait difficilement pu faire plus fantoche. Puisque c'était la procédure, il posait les questions réglementaires aux témoins, mettait leur parole en doute, essayait vaguement de les pousser dans leurs retranchements, mais sans grande conviction. Il abandonnait vite le combat, et répétait la même mascarade avec les témoins suivants. Ginny n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il demanderait à Luna si réellement elle avait souffert dans ce cachot, et si elle n'en rajoutait pas un peu pour discréditer les Malefoy… Cette seule perspective fit monter une nouvelle bouffée de colère en elle.

Ce fut le tour de Harry. Et sans surprise – elle le connaissait trop bien –, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'il reprochait aux Malefoy, mais mit l'accent sur l'hésitation de Drago à le reconnaître au manoir, sur le fait que Narcissa avait caché à Voldemort qu'il était encore vivant, lui sauvant probablement la vie… L'avocat lui-même sembla surpris par ce témoignage, et se perdit dans ses notes quant aux questions à poser – _ridicule_ , songea Ginny. En un témoignage, Harry s'était montré plus efficace dans la défense des Malefoy que cet incompétent depuis le début du procès.

Il en fut de même pour les témoignages de Hermione et Ron. L'avocat saisit la perche au vol lorsque Hermione dévoila son bras mutilé, avec un presque enthousiaste : « Mais ce ne sont pas les Malefoy qui vous ont fait ceci, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ? C'est Bellatrix Lestrange, d'ores et déjà décédée, mes clients n'ont rien à voir avec cela. Tenez-vous-en aux faits. » Il fut cependant mouché assez rapidement par la réponse cinglante d'Hermione :

— Vos trois clients étaient présents à ce moment, et n'ont rien fait pour arrêter Lestrange. Quand bien même ils ne l'ont pas encouragée, comment appelle-t-on ça, dans votre jargon juridique ? Complicité ? Non-assistance à personne en danger ?

Le juge annonça la fin du témoignage, et enfin il appela la dernière personne convoquée ce jour-là. Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Luna s'avancer. Elle vit les mains de Dean se crisper sur ses genoux, à côté d'elle, et posa une main amicale sur son bras, espérant le rassurer. Mais elle-même ne se sentait pas bien. Elle essaya de se caler sur la respiration de Neville pour se calmer, mais elle était hachée et rapide, et elle reconnut les prémices de la colère chez son ami. Bon, elle se sentait moins seule.

Luna n'appartenait pas à sa maison, mais Ginny avait bien remarqué ces dernières semaines qu'elle n'était plus la même. Après ses retrouvailles avec Dean à Pré-au-Lard en décembre, elle avait eu le cœur plus léger pendant quelques semaines. Mais au retour des vacances de Noël, le changement avait été brutal…

Aujourd'hui, Luna n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Entre la jeune fille que Ginny avait côtoyée pendant six ans et celle qui se tenait désormais entre Hermione, Harry et Ron, il y avait un gouffre. Luna n'était déjà pas bien épaisse mais, depuis quelques semaines, on pouvait quasiment voir à travers. Le plus gros changement tenait à son allure. Elle ressortait encore de temps en temps ses boucles d'oreilles radis, un bonnet aux couleurs étonnantes, des gants assortis. Mais Ginny la voyait bien trop souvent sans ces accessoires, et elle n'aurait jamais cru les regretter autant.

Voilà qu'elle comparaissait. Face à trois des personnes qui avaient participé à son calvaire pendant ses trois mois de captivité. Probablement qu'aucun des Malefoy ne lui avait personnellement fait du mal. Mais ils l'avaient gardée captive, ils étaient responsables de l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu, et surtout, ils étaient responsables de la personne qu'elle était devenue.

— Vous êtes Luna Lovegood. Élève de septième année à Poudlard, et vous avez été détenue au Manoir Malefoy pendant trois mois, de Noël 1997 à avril 1998. Vous confirmez ?

La voix du juge était si froide, si impersonnelle. Comme si ce qu'avait vécu Luna se racontait facilement… Ginny serra les poings, broyant le bras de Dean entre ses doigts. Il ne réagit pas, semblant dans le même état de tension.

— Je hais ce type, gronda-t-elle.

Dean ne répondit pas, mais elle savait qu'il partageait sa pensée. Cet homme ne voyait-il pas que la jeune fille face à lui n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à elle comme il s'était adressé aux autres témoins, à Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Il ne voyait pas les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains ? Son visage blême, ses yeux rougis ?

Luna prit alors la parole, et sa voix était si désincarnée que Ginny eut l'impression qu'un vent glacial la traversait.

— J'ai été détenue pendant trois mois au Manoir Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix atone, récitant son texte appris par cœur. On m'a enlevée pour faire chanter mon père, et on m'a interrogée plusieurs fois pour savoir où se trouvaient Harry, Hermione et les autres, et ce que je savais de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Cette personne n'était pas Luna. C'était presque effrayant, de voir en direct ce que la détention, la torture pouvaient faire des personnes comme elle. Les réponses qu'elle allait donner au juge seraient tout aussi mécaniques, tout aussi dépourvues d'émotions. Elle semblait avoir mis sous clé toute son expressivité.

— Mon dieu… souffla Dean, le regard fixé sur elle, l'air effaré.

Mais alors que le juge allait prendre la parole, Luna sortit brusquement de son apathie, comme reprenant vie. Elle cligna des yeux, prit une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts, l'entortillant alors que son regard parcourait sur le public, elle semblait découvrir les lieux. Elle ne s'arrêta pas sur eux mais Ginny était sûre qu'elle les avait vus.

Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, coupant celle du juge qui venait d'amorcer sa question, Ginny sentit son cœur se gonfler de soulagement en reconnaissant enfin son timbre. Mais le contenu de ses mots balaya cet espoir aussitôt.

— C'était horrible. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que pendant cette période. Mais Drago ne m'a rien fait. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres, comme quand il était à Poudlard, et qu'il ne faisait que reproduire ce que faisait son père.

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur Lucius Malefoy, qui semblait soutenir son regard. Ginny remarqua cependant les brefs cillements, montrant qu'il luttait pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

— Finalement, c'est vous le plus grand coupable, Mr Malefoy, asséna Luna.

Un murmure parcourut le public, aussitôt interrompu par deux petits coups de maillet de la part du juge.

— J'aimais beaucoup la lumière des torches, à Poudlard, continua Luna. J'aimais l'atmosphère des couloirs, les ombres sur les murs, on aurait dit qu'ils prenaient vie.

Sa voix s'était brisée. Ginny connaissait très bien ce vacillement dans son timbre, elle était sur le point de craquer. Dean avait eu comme un spasme lorsqu'il l'avait perçu, lui aussi. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais se retenait tant bien que mal de bouger.

— Maintenant je ne supporte plus cette lumière, acheva Luna, les yeux baissés. Parce que sur les murs de vos cachots, je ne voyais que la mort, et la douleur, et aujourd'hui je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.

Ginny sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'elle vit le scintillement sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne lâche brusquement la barre des témoins comme si elle était incandescente, et s'enfuie sans un mot, aussitôt suivie de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

— Miss Lovegood ! appela le juge d'une voix forte. Nous avons des questions à vous poser !

Hermione réapparut, l'air folle de rage, et s'exclama :

— Ça ne vous a pas suffi ? Il vous en faut toujours plus, du macabre, du sordide, du spectaculaire ?

— Miss Granger, surveillez votre langage…

— Je me montrerai respectueuse lorsque vous aurez décidé de respecter la nature humaine, et de faire preuve d'empathie envers des personnes qui ont souffert, qui ont subi des traumatismes dont vous n'avez visiblement pas idée, et estimez-vous heureux de m'avoir déjà fait venir à la barre, sinon vous pouviez vous asseoir sur mon témoignage ! Non mais vraiment…

Ginny entendit Neville avoir un hoquet de surprise, et ils échangèrent un léger sourire. Au moins une personne restée fidèle à elle-même dans cette assemblée… Le juge resta coi, et Hermione disparut de nouveau dans la pièce attenante. Luna était le dernier témoin, et vu qu'elle ne serait probablement pas rappelée pour d'autres questions, le procès touchait bientôt à sa fin. Ginny se leva, suivie de Dean et Neville. Le verdict lui passait au-dessus de la tête, ça n'avait plus d'importance à ce stade. Vu le témoignage de Harry, Azkaban leur serait sûrement évité, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument.

Il y avait plus important.

Ils sortirent de la salle d'audience et débouchèrent sur le couloir par lequel ils étaient venus. Hermione avait fait sortir Luna de la pièce réservée aux témoins, et Harry était en train de négocier avec l'un des huissiers pour qu'elle soit autorisée à rester à l'extérieur. Plus blanche encore que lorsqu'elle avait été appelée à la barre, Luna s'était assise par terre, les genoux ramenés vers la poitrine, ses mains tremblantes agrippant ses cheveux comme s'il s'agissait d'une corde qui l'empêchait de tomber.

— Ils sont absolument abjects, cracha Hermione à voix basse en s'approchant de Ginny.

— Je me demande ce qui fera les gros titres demain, dit Ron avec un sourire. Le procès des Malefoy ou ta réplique magistrale…

Il prit Hermione par l'épaule et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur la sienne en soupirant.

— Je vais avoir du travail à faire quand je vais commencer à travailler ici, dit-elle. Ils sont tellement…

Ginny se détacha de leur conversation, et glissa un regard vers Luna. Neville se tenait debout à côté d'elle, mais il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait lui être d'un quelconque réconfort. Dean était déjà assis près d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds. Ginny échangea un regard avec Neville, qui vint la rejoindre, presque sur la pointe des pieds, comme si le moindre bruit risquait de briser la bulle de douceur que Dean avait créée.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient aussi arrêtés de parler, et Harry les rejoignit.

— C'est bon ! déclara-t-il. J'ai réussi à…

— Chut ! le coupa Ginny.

— Oh, pardon, souffla-t-il en découvrant ce qui se passait.

Ginny avait du mal à se retenir de les fixer. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui se tramait entre Dean et Luna, même s'il était difficile de connaître la nature de leur relation. Mais à les voir tous les deux, à voir l'apaisement que Dean était capable d'offrir à Luna, à le voir la serrer contre lui, lui embrasser le front de temps à autres, elle se sentait envahie d'un doux sentiment de certitude, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Ils s'aimaient, peu importe de quelle manière, mais le lien qui les unissait était presque visible à l'œil nu. Là, entre leurs deux cœurs. Elle avait besoin de certitudes comme celle-ci dans sa vie, et elle sentait sa colère s'évanouir rien qu'à les regarder.

— Je propose qu'on y aille ? souffla Hermione.

— Avec grand plaisir, j'ai besoin d'un verre là, soupira Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers Dean qui avait levé les yeux vers eux. D'un signe de tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'ils partaient et il hocha la tête, toujours en silence, sans bouger. Ils les rejoindraient lorsqu'ils se sentiraient prêts. Il était le seul dont Luna ait besoin, de toute façon, il valait mieux les laisser tous les deux. Juste elle et lui.

Juste Luna et Dean.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu :) J'ai écrit ce procès du point de vue de Drago, dans un OS intitulé "Je plaide coupable" (tiens, je ne sais plus mettre de liens hypertexte, je croyais qu'il y avait une balise pour ça mais visiblement non...), et dont j'ai repris les lignes de dialogue de Luna lorsqu'elle témoigne. Mais cet OS je l'avait écrit pendant une Nuit d'HPF, donc il manque de développement (puisque le but du jeu était d'écrire un texte en une heure et de ne pas le retoucher ensuite), là je me suis fait plaisir, et puis le point de vue est différent et me permet évidemment de montrer d'autres choses.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait très plaisir :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
